movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances
Second Chances is a song. Lyrics: The Great Hedgehog Detective= *(Song begins) *Maria: You're feeling very blue. You hadn't succeeded this crime for Jesus. *Anastasia: Yeah, I'd be worried too, if I was going to fail. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Moses: This ain't a pretty personal. I said it ain't a pretty side. No. *Anais: Oh dear. This is going to get upsetting. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Maria: You fail this case this last time and you're well charmed tonight. But... *All: Cheer up, Be brave! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Anastasia: Not so fast, Your life ain't over yet. *Moses: So we're here so you'll still live on while hearing about... *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Maria: Our forgiveness that... *All: That you can get. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Anastasia: You see, God's got a mercy. *Maria: He's got a lot of love. *All: And right now, He's gonna lend *A helping hand from up above. *All: Praise the Lord who's got some more chances. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: You'll be floored how His love your life enhances *You can be restored from your darkest circumstances *Our God is a God of second chances! *Moses: Any kind of God can give you some more chances. *Moses: Any kind of God can give you some more chances. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Rocky: But we always get a chances Spain and France. *Maria: So always say you're sorry for what was done wrong, You'll know he'll give more chances in England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, USA, and others. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Anastasia: We know that He'll be ready with a second chance for you. *All: Praise the Lord who's got some more chances. You'll be floored how His love your life enhances *You can be restored from your darkest circumstances *Our God is a God of second chances! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: If you believe, God's love is true *Then you should know what you should do *If you believe, God's love is true *Then you should know what you should do. *(repeat) *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: God gives a second chance. *Courage: Oh yeah! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Anastasia: Second chances! *Moses: Second chances. *Maria: Praise the Lord, He's a God of second chances. *Eddy: Ooh weh ooh weh! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances *Our God is a God of second chances. *Toulouse: Groovy, you guys, groovy. *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: Second chances, second chances *Praise the Lord, He is the God of second chances *You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances *Our God is a God of second chances. *If you believe, God's love is true *Then you should know what you should do, *If you believe, God's love is true *Then you should know what you should do. *Bubbles: Whee! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Anastasia: Second chances! *Moses: Second chances. *Maria: Praise the Lord, He's a God of second chances. *Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Angels: You'll be floored when you're restored from your darkest circumstances *Our God is a God of second chances. *Gumball: Sing it, Darwin! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoo! *Darwin: Yeehaw! *Andrew: Oh yeah! *Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *(Song ends, Angels of God disappears) *Anais: That was a groovy song. Category:Songs